The present invention relates to vascular repair devices, and in particular to intravascular stents, which are adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen, such as a blood vessel or coronary artery, for the treatment of unstable or vulnerable, human atherosclerotic plaque.
Currently, the treatment of unstable or vulnerable plaque presents a significant therapeutic challenge to medical investigators. Vulnerable plaque is characterized by a basic lesion which is a raised plaque beneath the innermost arterial layer, the intima. Atherosclerotic plaques are primarily composed of varying amounts of long chain extracellular matrix (ECM) proteins that are synthesized by smooth muscle cells. The other primary lesion component of atherosclerotic plaque includes lipoproteins, existing both extracellularly and within foam cells derived primarily from lipid-laden macrophages. In a more advanced lesion, a necrotic core may develop, consisting of lipids, foam cells, cell debris, and cholesterol crystals, and myxomatous configurations with crystalline lipid forms. The necrotic core is rich in tissue factor and quite thrombogenic, but in the stable plaque it is protected from the luminal blood flow by a robust fibrous cap composed primarily of long chain ECM proteins, such as elastin and collagen, which maintain the strength of the fibrous cap. The aforementioned plaque represents the most common form of vulnerable plaque, known as a fibroatheroma. Histology studies from autopsy suggest this form constitutes the majority of vulnerable plaques in humans. A second form of vulnerable plaque represents a smaller fraction of the total, and these are known as erosive plaques. Erosive plaques generally have a smaller content of lipid, a larger fibrous tissue content, and varying concentrations of proteoglycans. Various morphologic features that have been associated with vulnerable plaque, include thinned or eroded fibrous caps or luminal surfaces, lesion eccentricity, proximity of constituents having very different structural moduli, and the consistency and distribution of lipid accumulations. With the rupture of fibroatheroma forms of vulnerable plaque, the luminal blood becomes exposed to tissue factor, a highly thrombogenic core material, which can result in total thrombotic occlusion of the artery. In the erosive form of vulnerable plaque, mechanisms of thrombosis are less understood but may still yield total thrombotic occlusion.
Although rupture of the fibrous cap in a fibroatheroma is a major cause of myocardial infarction (MI) related deaths, there are currently no therapeutic strategies in place to treat lesions that could lead to acute MI. The ability to detect vulnerable plaques and to treat them successfully with interventional techniques before acute MI occurs has long been an elusive goal. Numerous finite element analysis (FEA) studies have proved that, in the presence of a soft lipid core, the fibrous cap shows regions of high stresses. Representative of these studies include the following research articles, each of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein: Richardson et al. (1989), Influence of Plaque Configuration and Stress Distribution on Fissuring of Coronary Atherosclerotic Plaques, Lancet, 2(8669), 941–944; Loree et al. (1992), Effects of Fibrous Cap Thickness on Circumferential Stress in Model Atherosclerotic Vessels, Circulation Research, 71, 850–858; Cheng et al. (1992), Distribution of Circumferential Stress in Ruptured and Stable Atherosclerotic Lesions: A Structural Analysis With Histopathological Correlation, Circulation, 87,1179–1187; Veress et al. (1993), Finite Element Modeling of Atherosclerotic Plaque, Proceedings of IEEE Computers in Cardiology, 791–794; Lee et al. (1996), Circumferential Stress and Matrix Metalloproteinase 1 in Human Coronary Atherosclerosis: Implications for Plaque Rupture, Atherosclerosis Thrombosis Vascular Biology, 16, 1070–1073; Vonesh et al. (1997), Regional Vascular Mechanical Properties by 3-D Intravascular Ultrasound Finite-Element Analysis, American Journal of Physiology, 272, 425–437; Beattie et al. (1999), Mechanical Modeling: Assessing Atherosclerotic Plaque Behavior and Stability in Humans, International Journal of Cardiovascular Medical Science, 2(2), 69–81; and Feezor et al. (2001), Integration of Animal and Human Coronary Tissue Testing with Finite Element Techniques for Assessing Differences in Arterial Behavior, BED-Vol. 50, 2001 Bioengineering Conference, ASME 2001. Further, these studies have indicated that such high stress regions correlate with the observed prevalence of locations of cap fracture. Moreover, it has been shown that subintimal structural features such as the thickness of the fibrous cap and the extent of the lipid core, rather than stenosis severity are critical in determining the vulnerability of the plaque. The rupture of a highly stressed fibrous cap can be prevented by using novel, interventional, therapeutic techniques such as specially designed stents that redistribute and lower the stresses in the fibrous cap.
One of the avenues to reduce cap rupture is to reinforce the strength and increase thickness of the fibrous cap. Studies have shown that placement of the intravascular stent at a lesion site can induce neointimal thickening. Using the same reasoning, placing an intravascular stent at the vulnerable plaque site can induce neointimal thickening, which in turn will increase the cap thickness. However, a special stent pattern, rather than the traditional workhorse stent, should be used to stent these lesions. A pattern which induces less shear stress upon expansion, less point stress upon the vessel wall and delayed neointimal thickening should be used for stent vulnerable plaques.
Stents are generally tubular-shaped devices which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel, coronary artery, or other body lumen. They are particularly suitable for use to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining which can occlude the fluid passageway therethrough.
Various means have been described to deliver and implant stents. One method frequently described for delivering a stent to a desired intraluminal location includes mounting the expandable stent on an expandable member, such as a balloon, provided on the distal end of an intravascular catheter, advancing the catheter to the desired location within the patient's body lumen, inflating the balloon on the catheter to expand the stent into a permanent expanded condition and then deflating the balloon and removing the catheter. One of the difficulties encountered using prior art stents involved maintaining the radial rigidity needed to hold open a body lumen while at the same time maintaining the longitudinal flexibility of the stent to facilitate its delivery. Once the stent is mounted on the balloon portion of the catheter, it is often delivered through tortuous vessels, including tortuous coronary arteries. The stent must have numerous properties and characteristics, including a high degree of flexibility, in order to appropriately navigate the tortuous coronary arteries. This flexibility must be balanced against other features including radial strength once the stent has been expanded and implanted in the artery. While other numerous prior art stents have had sufficient radial strength to hold open and maintain the patency of a coronary artery, they have lacked the flexibility required to easily navigate tortuous vessels without damaging the vessels during delivery.
Generally speaking, most prior art intravascular stents are formed from a metal such as stainless steel, which is balloon expandable and plastically deforms upon expansion to hold open a vessel. The component parts of these types of stents typically are all formed of the same type of metal, i.e., stainless steel. Other types of prior art stents may be formed from a polymer, again all of the component parts being formed from the same polymer material. These types of stents, the ones formed from a metal and the ones formed from a polymer, each have advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages of the metallic stents is their high radial strength once expanded and implanted in the vessel. A disadvantage may be that the metallic stent lacks flexibility which is important during the delivery of the stent to the target site. With respect to polymer stents, they may have a tendency to be quite flexible and are advantageous for use during delivery through tortuous vessels, however, such polymer stents may lack the radial strength necessary to adequately support the lumen once implanted into an occlusive fibromuscular lesion of 70% stenosis or greater.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a stent that can be used to treat a vulnerable plaque by reducing the cap stresses. The present invention satisfies this need and others.